Solving a problem
by A-Karana
Summary: During a session with Sweets Brennan admits that she has a problem. One that she thinks only Booth can help her with... The rating is there for a reason ;
1. Chapter 1

This story isn't specifically set in any season so just go with the flow. Booth and Brennan are both single. Enjoy the fluff, enjoy the smut and please leave a review and tell me what you think. That's the only thing I get out of this story, so no harm no sue.

And my sincere apologies to the **GG **fandom, because I wanted to use the idea at first for a JJ story but I think this is way better. You guys have enough smuff already, you'll live ;)

This is for** Laura** who encouraged me to watch Bones in the first place and surely couldn't know what she would start…. Miss you… I will so write you a long email once I am back home!

Oh and this chapter is still unbetaed. I will exchange it as soon as possible. I just needed to get the story going...

* * *

**Chapter 1: I've never…**

Seeley Booth couldn't believe that she had just said that. He was sure he was bright red in the face and his eyes must be bulging out of his head. He knew that he started sweating and there would surely be a wet spot on his shirt around his armpits. He didn't know where to look at and at the same time felt like he had lost the control over his eyes and the rest of his body. He was staring at her that was something he was sure of. His hands grasped the fabric of his trousers on his thighs so hard that they would be wrinkled afterwards. Not only was the fact that she had said it unbelievable, but what she had said was impossible as well. He wasn't shocked anymore that she kept talking about sex with him and other people, mostly at the most inappropriate times, but what she had just said was just… impossible. It was one thing to hear about her general views on the subject and listen to her random comments whenever it came to her mind, always followed by the explanation that it was a natural thing and nothing to be ashamed of. However hearing about her sex life without any warning and then a thing like this… he hadn't seen it coming.

It had all started out innocent enough when Sweets had asked about his Ice-hockey practice and the relive the aggressive sport gave him. Sweets still had a problem with the fact that there actually was aggression in it and he was still convinced that Booth was seeking aggression everywhere in his life to lose the aggressions he had accumulated in his childhood and youth, but at the same time it was just a sport and a nice way to forget about the problems at work or elsewhere. Booth always felt exhausted and relaxed after the practice or the games, no matter if they won or lost. He just fell into bed and slept like a baby until the next morning. That was if there wasn't any celebration that involved a lot of alcohol and a headache the next day.

After a short discussion about his choice of sport Sweets had directed the question at Brennan and her answer had put an end to any relaxation he might have felt.

He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that such a sexual woman as Temperance Brennan had never… it just couldn't be true. Several scenarios ran through his head and each was more disturbing than the other. Maybe she never allowed herself to do it, wasn't able to let go of that precious self-control of hers. Or maybe she only had met the wrong guys so far? Or she was a weirdo and into some kind of fetish, a fact she didn't know about yet? Maybe she was into the whole masochistic thing and enjoyed being tied up and beaten with a whip... or whatever it was they used to beat someone. Or she had a horse fetish. Hadn't they once talked about this because of a case and she had defended the whole thing? Maybe that was why. Booth shook his head slightly to throw the disturbing images out of it. That was as far as his knowledge about fetishes went and he was glad that he had no extended knowledge that could create more sickening images.

He looked over to Sweets and saw that although the guy was blushing as well, he looked interested and maybe even… amused by her confession and by Booth's reaction to it. While he was glaring at the psychologist Booths mind went into overdrive and he kept imagining ways to help her out of the misery and Sweets face disappeared and he looked right through him and stared off into space while the images clouded his mind.

When he finally got himself under control again after several minutes of silence he decided that he finally had enough. He was not going to sit here and listen to more of those private confessions. This was supposed to help them working together and not make him uncomfortable. How could he work with her again if he kept imagining her in situations like this? In his opinion partners at work shouldn't know a damn thing about each others sex life and Brennan had crossed that line more than once. She just didn't seem to understand how important it was for him to keep a certain distance in order to preserve some sort of self-control and not rip of her clothes and take her. In her office. On her desk. Against the wall of her living-room. In his bed. Right here in Sweet's office.

"I'm leaving," he said and stood up, took his suit jacket and slipped into it.

"Why? Sweets asked me if I had any release recently and I answered his question truthfully!" she protested, not understanding his sudden irritation.

"Sweets asked you about release. Everyone knows that he was talking about sports or any other form of stress release," Booth told her.

"Well, he didn't specify which kind of release. Actually there are several kinds of stress relief and sex is one of them. "

"How often did I tell you that I don't want to talk about sex? Not with you and certainly not with that kid," Booth shot back and jerked his thumb in the direction of their therapist.

„It is a completely natural thing. I really don't get why you freak out every time I mention it".

"We've been there before, done that discussion, I am not willing to discuss this again," Booth said matter of fact-ly. He just couldn't discuss sex with Temperance Brennan or he would go crazy. He already had those fantasies about her, but so far they were based on pure speculation. Knowing anything for real about that aspect of her life would probably destroy his self-control. The single information she had given him a minute before had pushed his imagination into overdrive. How could he work with her if he pictured her constantly under him or on top of him- naked?

"You are such a prude Booth! Instead of helping me out here you're leaving because of your stupid morals," Brennan snorted and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. He knew that she was pissed, could see the irrational hurt in her eyes. But had she just said "help her out"?

"What? " he asked confused and stared at her. Did she really want him to help her to get the sexual release she craved? She couldn't be serious! Although with Bones one never knew.

"I want you to give me some advice! By the way you're always bragging I guess you don't have a problem with that and it would only be fair if you help me out here. After all we're friends and partners," she explained and sounded like a pouting kid. Bones pouting? He was really in trouble.

"Yeah, work partners and friends in a "not friends with benefits" kind of way," he sighed and sat back down in his armchair to pacify her.

"I don't understand what that means", she replied.

"It means friends without a sexual relationship," Sweets replied when Booth didn't show any signs that he would enlighten her.

"Who said anything about a sexual relationship?" she asked irritated.

"You! That's all you're talking about," Seeley exploded.

"I never said anything about us having sex," she said defensively. "I mean we could, if that would help…" she added much quieter as an afterthought.

"Bones," Seeley exclaimed and turned his body towards her, looked her right into the eyes. "The first time I will have sex with you won't be simply to give you the first orgasm of your life!" he yelled and the room fell silent. Booth buried his face in his hands in defeat while Bones stared wide eyed at him and Sweets grinned cheekily.

The first time, he had said. That meant that he wanted sex with her, right? A small smile appeared on her face. She was sure he would be the first man who would be able to get her off.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I am back with the 2nd chapter and let me tell you that I am kind of nervous about it. I hope it's not too OOC, I hope there aren't mistakes like Seely (instead of Seeley- word doesn't know either, by the way) in there this time. I checked and re-read it so often that by now I know some parts by heart however I doubt I found the typos or mistakes.

I hope you let me know what you're thinking about the chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the last one, you made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 2: I will…**

Booth had left without another word and Brennan and Sweets had ended the session shortly after her colleagues hasty depart. Sweets had looked sheepishly at Brennan and had wanted to say something when she had also left him without saying another word. She didn't want the kid's input on her personal confession though, especially since that was the last thing on her mind when she left the shrink's office. Booth was angry at her because she had obviously made him uncomfortable. The happiness she had felt when he had let it slip that he thought they would sleep together one day had quickly vanished when he had just left. She tried to find rational arguments why she was so happy about the fact that he thought about having sex with her. Other women would probably offended and refuse to work with him again because they thought he would see her just as a sex object. However she knew Booth and he knew her and so that shouldn't be an issue, right? Why was he attracted to her? He had told her several times that he approved of her physical appearance but was that enough to make him want her? As far as she knew Booth didn't have intercourse with every female that he found attractive and that was willing. That would make for a long list of sexual partners and she felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of him with another woman.

She just couldn't get his comment out of her head. _The first time I will have sex with you won't be simply to give you the first orgasm of your life! _He had yelled and the longer she thought about it the surer she was that he had meant exactly what he had said. The sentence replayed over and over in her head. It was the only logical explanation and although she hated psychology she was convinced that while drunk or in anger people often revealed things they would have kept to themselves in other circumstances. So Booth had admitted that he was planning to have sex with her in the future and not just to help her out. And now? She knew that she had thought about it more often than she was supposed to. It wasn't in the job description of "being work partners" that she was fantasizing about him in a sexual way, dreaming about him in her bed.

Before she had seen him naked she used to speculate about his body- all of his body- but then she had entered his bathroom and had actually seen all of his body and that had given the fantasies new clarity. She knew then what he looked like, she knew about his well toned chest, about his strong thighs and about the size of HIM. It was something she wasn't likely to forget, who would? She was only a woman after all and an especially frustrated one. Even the sight of that ridiculous helmet hadn't stopped her fantasies and sometimes she even included it, thought about taking it of- or leaving it on the whole time.

She had slept with at least a dozen men in her life but so far none had been able to satisfy her. She had done some research on the matter and had found out that it could be a hormonal problem as well as a physical or psychological one. She had consulted her gynecologist and every test they had done had the same result: No result. She was healthy, her hormone levels were normal and there were no physical abnormities which left her with only two options: a. The men she had slept with so far all didn't know what they were doing or b. she had a psychological problem that kept her from having orgasms.

The only orgasm she had experienced so far had been a day or two after the bathroom incident. She had dreamed about Booth and in her dream he had made love to her. She woke up from the sensations running through her body and she knew that she had just experienced in her sleep what came so easy to the rest of the world. Since then she was sure that he was the only one who could help her. Several times she thought she should just ask him to help her out. Men were always in the mood for sex and she guessed that he was no exception- after all they even paid prostitutes for their services as long as mankind existed. So why should he reject her if she offered her "services" for free. Her partners so far never had had any complaints and not one of them had realized that she was only faking orgasm to make the attempts stop. It only frustrated her when they kept going while she already knew it wouldn't happen. She felt pressured when they kept encouraging her or kept saying things like "Now, now". She had gotten good at faking it and it both spared them a lot of stress.

She had chosen most of her sexual partners because of they appealing physical appearance, knowing that physical indicators had always been a sign for the sub-consciousness that the person was healthy and had stamina. Animals always chose the strongest partner to mate with so why should this be wrong for humans? Because they believed in things like love and fate? Also when the men were good looking they were usually more open and self-confident.

However Booth wasn't like most men when it came to sex and only talking about it made him so uncomfortable that she guessed he would run screaming in the other direction if she told him about her plan. His ego was still as big as it could be and the "Cocky" belt buckle he wore was surely no lie but he was deeper than that and that made it complicated.

It had happened now though and she couldn't take her words back just like he couldn't take back what he had responded and that response gave her hope that maybe with just a little bit of convincing he would help her.

She listened to "their" song while she sat on her couch and contemplated what to do. The first thought was to dress up and go over to his apartment and try to seduce him. However he was warned now and he would surely pick up on her idea as soon as he would see her and be even angrier with her. She didn't want to ruin their relationship- she just wanted more.

Or maybe she should just kiss him as soon as the opportunity arose again. They had been close several times before and she had never had the guts to act out what she wanted to do so maybe she had to change that. She had to erase the stupid line he had drawn.

She nodded her head with the beat of the music and thought back to the day they had listened to that song together, the day that a bomb in her fridge had exploded and had nearly killed him. She remembered her own fear when the crazy cop had nearly killed her and her relieve when Booth had saved her. He had taken her in his arms and held her tight and she had enjoyed it beside the gruesome circumstances. She had breathed him in and ever since then when she got a whiff of his typical Booth scent- a mixture of soap, aftershave and something else- she felt safe.

She had spend the night sitting beside his hospital bed watching TV with him and finally fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and he hadn't complained even thought it must have hurt him. They had never talked about the incident afterwards just as they had never talked about so many other moments they had shared. They would flirt and support each other but they avoided talking about anything that could bring up the discussion of them as a couple. Whenever someone else made a comment about the subject they would brush it of and when someone mentioned the obvious jealousy whenever one of them had a partner they would deny it. And was she jealous- she knew it was irrational but she couldn't help herself. She could still kick Cam's gluteus maximus for sleeping with _her_ partner- h_er_ Booth not Cam's.

The song was over and the silence became too loud for her to bear because it made her thoughts echo in the room, although she knew that technically this wasn't possible. Without so much as a second thought she grabbed the phone from the side-table and hit his number on speed dial. She couldn't figure this out on her own and who did she always talk to, at least in the end, when she couldn't figure something out? Booth. She tried to calm her nerves with breathing exercises while she listened to the beeping sound on the other end of the line and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered the phone and she trouble understanding him because he was panting heavily.

"Booth, you're ok?" she asked and sat up straight on the couch. Was he having a heart attack? An allergic shock to something? An asthma attack?

"Yeah, I just worked out a bit," he replied and she knew him well enough to know that it had been his way too release the tension from today's meeting and if he had worked out until a few seconds ago he must have been really angry with her, that was if he had started right after the session- knowing him he probably had.

"I just… I called because I think we need to talk," she pressed out and closed her eyes tightly while waiting for his reply. She was glad he couldn't see her because than he would know that she wasn't as confident at this moment as she liked to pretend.

"Sure, we could meet at the diner for lunch tomorrow," he replied casually and avoided the pink elephant in the room. He didn't want to talk about it. The whole thing had only made it clear that he was a partner for work and maybe a guy who could finally get her some relieve. As flattered as he should feel he was hurt. He wasn't a callboy and certainly not her toy boy. For a while now he knew that he had feelings for her that went far beyond the work partnership or sexual fantasies. He wanted her in his life, as his partner, as his girlfriend and someday as his wife. Not more but also not less. That she was treating him like one of those sex toys which she could switch on and off whenever she needed made him angry and also disappointed him.

However he knew that Temperance Brennan wasn't one to wear her heart on her tongue and she barely talked about her feelings. She would probably pay him before she would ever admit that there was something more between them. While working out the thought had crossed his mind that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to start the relationship as a purely sexual thing and show her that they were good together. He could help her, he just knew it, because there was something between them that he was sure had always lacked any of her former relationships- if one could call it that: Trust. She trusted him not only with her body but also with her heart and her feelings and that was so much more important. He knew she didn't believe in psychology and he didn't believe most of it either. However it made perfect sense to him that a person as controlled, guarded and scared as Temperance Brennan couldn't just shut of her heart because her head had decided that she liked the appearance of a guy and that he would be a – how had she put it once- a good mating partner.

Now that he spoke to her though, he couldn't voice that idea and he just wanted to forget that any of it had happened and go back to the way things had been before. Maybe they would find their way to each other one day when she would be able to accept that it needed more than an attractive body to. She needed him to make love to her and not just to have sex with her.

"Booth I really need to talk to you. Can I come over?" she asked and sounded nearly shy what surprised him. Maybe she had done some thinking of her own and had concluded the same things? Was she able to accept it yet? However she was Dr. Temperance Brennan, the woman who had fired her own father.

"I'm really tired and I…" he started but she didn't let him finish his excuse.

"I'll be right over so you can go to sleep early," she said and hung up before he could reply. She had his key after all and if he wouldn't open she would let herself in. She had already seen him naked once, so what could probably embarrass him more than that?

She felt better at the thought of talking it out, although that was usually not her strength but she knew what she wanted and she would find a way to get it. Within seconds she was out the door and on her way to Booth.

~*~

She didn't even attempt to ring the bell or knock on his door but just let herself into his apartment. She found him standing in his kitchen wearing grey sweatpants, a white undershirt and socks. A white towel was slung around his neck and his hair was still damp from the shower he had obviously taken. The room smelled like soap and aftershave and she took a deep breath to take it all in. It smelled like coming home and it helped her nervousness.

"Jeez, Bones, could you at least make some noise when you enter or are you trying to kill me?" he asked after he had finally noticed her and jumped in surprise.

"You're in the FBI you should have better instincts and reflexes than that," she shrugged and sat down on his couch without waiting for an invitation. Hesitantly he sat down beside her and they both knew what they were going to talk about, the time of beating around the bush was finally over.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We should… **

"I think we should have sex," Brennan said bluntly and was surprised when Booth's mouth fell open and he gaped at her once again. It wasn't as if she hadn't said it before. "Not just to help me with my problem but because it is only logical. When two people meet and develop certain feelings for each other that are caused by pheromones and their compatibility they will sooner or later copulate. Whether or not one or both of them reach their climax anthropologically speaking isn't important because..:" she explained but didn't get farther than that because Booth interrupted her.

"Is this your way of saying that we should date?" he asked and looked curiously at her, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, that's what I just said," she replied and nodded as if it was the most obvious thing. She looked him right into the eyes to see what he was thinking, but for once he was the mysterious one and she was the one who had put herself out there. It was a new and strange situation for her because this wasn't simply a physical thing, It was one thing to get rejected for your looks and your body but it was another to get rejected by the person who knows you best in the world. There was no going back though and if it came down to a rational argument she was sure she would win it. On her way to his apartment she had mentally prepared herself with arguments that were pro relationship and she also had made up several contra- relationship arguments so she could bash them as soon as he brought them up.

She wasn't really sure how she had gone from wanting him as a sexual partner to wanting a real relationship, but at some time during the ten minute drive to his apartment she had realized that she didn't want him only in her bed. He had crossed the line with his confession just as much as she had, if not even more so. He had indirectly admitted that he wanted a relationship with her- at least that's what her thorough analysis of his sentence had shown.

"Why?" Booth asked and had to keep himself from grinning like a fool. He could see in her eyes that she was nervous and Temperance Brennan wouldn't be nervous if she would simply offer a sexual relationship to someone. This was serious and she was serious and he could feel his heart beating faster by the mere thought of it. He knew by now that the line he had once talked about was long crossed and there was no way going back behind it. He wondered slightly how she had come to the conclusion that she wanted him as her partner in life and not only as her work-partner. He didn't ask though because her detailed scientific explanation would surely make his head hurt.

"Because it is the only thing that makes sense," she started and by the sound of her voice he knew that she had prepared herself for that speech and would probably go on and on about it from an anthropological point of view. He looked at her while she launched into the talk he had already anticipated but didn't really listen to her. He took her in and stared at her moving lips, her agitated gestures with her hands and her eyes that were looking everywhere but at him. At one point he just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't keep himself from touching her. He slid closer to her on the couch which she didn't seem to notice and before he could talk himself out of it he closed her mouth with his and kissed her softly.

Her lips were warm and soft and tasted like cherries what surprised him. He hadn't taken her for one of those women who used scented lip-gloss, but obviously he had been mistaken.

"Cinnamon," he muttered against her lips when he remembered what that other taste was. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed, her lips now slightly open and he could feel her breath against his own lips. He closed the distance between them once again and his own eyes fluttered close when he felt the tip of her tongue against his lips. They were sitting beside each other on the couch, only their lips and tongues softly touching. However she craved more contact and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His thigh pressed against hers and his right hand went to her waist while his left found its way into her hair, his fingers glided through her lose curls. The towel that had been wrapped around his neck fell to the couch while her arms wrapped more tightly around him. Their tongues danced slowly and every now and then she would moan softly, nearly whimper or he would make a sound deep in his throat that sounded like a growl.

She couldn't even think anymore. Her brain didn't seem to work the way it was supposed to. She tried to remember the last time a kiss had felt that way but then his tongue would brush against hers or tease the top of her mouth, brush against her lips and every clear thought flew from her mind. Had a kiss ever felt that way?

This not thinking thing scared and excited her at the same time. Usually her head worked just fine when she was with a man and she could strategically plan what she would do next. Where should her hands go, how passionate should she kiss him and which way should she best tilt her head? All she could do this time however was feeling without the slightest bit of control over her actions or her feelings.

Their kiss got more and more passionate and she realized at one point that she clung to him and nearly had somehow ended up sideways on his lap. Had she sat down there by herself? Or had he been the aggressor and had pulled her onto his lap? Another question she had no answer to and when his hand slipped under the bottom of her shirt she couldn't even remember anymore if they were in her apartment or in his. And it didn't even matter, because all that mattered was their kiss, their bodies and the feelings that came with it.

Booth was the one that broke the kiss at one point. His right hand was millimeters away from her bra and she was moving her hips in rhythmical circles on his lap already. They were fully clothed and out of breath when he broke the kiss. She stopped the movements of her hips and slowly opened her eyes. She found his brown ones staring back at her with a mixture of arousal, confusion and something she couldn't really place. It made her nervous that he was looking at her without saying anything and she tried to get her breathing under control.

Her thoughts went suddenly into overdrive. Kiss-lips- lipstick- soft- bacteria- fluid- sex- pregnancy- pill- health, at least slightly in that order, with much more words in between and with terms that Booth would need a dictionary to understand. When she couldn't stand his silent stare anymore she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I don't have any illnesses. I mean I am healthy. No Aids, no tripper, syphilis or any other genital diseases or illnesses that can be passed by the fluid exchanged during intercourse. My gynecologist did tests and everything is like it should be. My hormone levels are ok, I just never orgasm when I am with a man but that has nothing to do with any illnesses," she rambled and stopped when he chuckled softly and hugged her to him.

"Maybe it was just the wrong guy," he said then and his trademark cocky grin graced his face.

"GuyS, there were guys and it never worked. Sully tried, like really tried but it didn't work. My first sexual partner was always done before I could even get close and most didn't even notice. Sully got so obsessed with it that in the end I just faked it so he would just stop," she admitted with a sad smile. "It's not like I don't get into the mood. It's just that I never climax," she shrugged sadly and looked up at him.

"Bones, please don't talk about your sexual experience with other guys," Seeley groaned and rested his cheek against her hair.

"You knew I am not a virgin," she replied and leaned her head back against his chest. They enjoyed the closeness for a moment and it was Booth who broke the silence this time.

"Can I ask you something very personal?" he asked because he had thought about it ever since she had mentioned her problem.

"You mean more personal than me telling you that I never climax?" she smiled and looked up at him.

"Probably. I am just wondering if you get there when you're…you know… doing it yourself," he replied, blushed and averted her eyes by looked down and concentrating intensely on his feet.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "My gynecologist thinks that maybe I just can't relax when I am with a guy. So far I always thought I was relaxed, but obviously I wasn't, I don't know," she replied honestly and looked helpless.

"You know, why don't we take this slow? If your doctor is right you have to trust completely in order for us to solve your problem," he said, leaned back against the couch and pulled her with him.

"I trust you," she replied without hesitation and with a confidence that made him smile. He kissed her softly for her answer and pulled back before they could get carried away again. He thought he saw a slight pout on her face that was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Let's eat something first and then maybe… I don't know...We can watch a movie or something, what do you think?" he asked and looked at her with those huge brown eyes of his. How could she say no to that?

"Ok," she simply nodded and sought his lips with her own again to get one more kiss before he would have to cook them dinner.

~*~

While they were eating the omelets that Booth had made the tension that had filled the room slowly disappeared and their usual banter had started. They were comfortable sitting side by side on his blue couch, watching Cartoon network and eating their food. Nothing had changed except that they were sitting a bit closer than they had done before and occasionally they would just look at each other and smile. Every so often they exchanged those long, deep looks, something they had done multiple times before over the table in the diner. Their faces got closer and the look more intense however now they leaned in and exchanged a quick kiss before going back to their meal.

"You know, it is simply impossible that the coyote would survive that explosion," Temperance remarked at one point.

"While he would survive being run over by a train, crashed by an anvil or fallen from approximately 200 feet?" Booth replied and raised his eyebrows.

"The fall he wouldn't survive. However depending on the exact impact angle of the anvil he could…" Brennan started and Booth used his new powers to shut her up- he kissed her.

"There is no way I'll let you analyze that cartoon. It's for kids Bones," he said when he pulled back.

„So it's good for kids to think coyotes hunt with dynamite and dangerous traps?" she asked and wrinkled her forehead as she always did when she disagreed. Booth looked down at her with amusement. He wouldn't seriously argue with her today, not after what they had both revealed earlier. She looked back at him, waiting for a comeback he wouldn't give her. Finally he just shook his head and kissed her forehead softly, exactly where the small dent had appeared.

"Is that your new way of saying that I have a point?" she asked him when he pulled back and he could see a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"No, that is my new way of saying 'No way I am going to argue with the crazy doctor'," he replied with a smile.

"Crazy doctor? Makes me sound like a lunatic in a horror movie," she snorted.

"One: Since when do you know any movies and two: When the shoe fits…," he teased her and groaned when she punched him lightly in the rips. "There is no way I can take care of your problem when you break my rips before," he said and rubbed his side with a pitiful look on his face.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she laughed.

"Maybe you should kiss it to make it better," he grinned.

"Kissing it wouldn't make it better. If it would be actually bruised then kissing it would…" she once again missed his point so he just placed one hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Believe me kissing would really make it better," he told her, took his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. This kiss was more passionate than the ones before and the hesitation that had been present before was gone. Quickly it got more heated and their tongues danced faster and faster. He couldn't hold his hand on her waist still anymore and his hand slipped under her shirt, stroked over the soft skin of her stomach and in a bolder move up to her breasts. Through the bra he could feel her nipples harden when as he let his palm glided over it. He could feel her pressing her breasts into his hand and he moved his right leg in between hers and then pulled her onto his lap. By now she had both hands on his face, as if to keep him from pulling back and breaking the kiss. She could feel him harden under her and moaned at the feel of him. It was so good to feel his hands on her, his erection against her thigh and his tongue in her mouth. When the lack of air became a problem and they had to break the deep kiss she used the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head and let her hand glide over the naked skin of his toned chest.

He nibbled on her earlobe and pressed wet kisses against the skin of her throat while his hands had pushed her bra up and found the uncovered skin of her breasts. He massaged her hard nipples softly between his thumbs and his index fingers, made her moan out loud.

"Wasn't I supposed to kiss it?" she asked breathlessly before peppering soft kisses from his chin over his cheeks, down his throats and to his chest.

"Here?" she asked and kissed his right nipple softly. "Or here?" she pressed her lips against the rips on his left side. "Or deeper?" she wanted to know and dipped her tongue in is navel what made him groan loudly and thrust up his hips against her.

"God Bones you're killing me and we haven't even started yet," he said through gritted teeth, lay down sideways on the couch and pulled her on top of him.

"I don't think waiting will work. I want you," she replied and circled her hips against him while his lips found his once again. The breathless kiss was only broken for a moment when he pulled her shirt over her head and then they were back, their naked chests pressed against each other, his hands on her butt, squeezing her cheeks rhythmically with their grinding motions while she couldn't stop gliding her hands over his strong arms and the part of his chest she had access to.

With one quick move he flipped them over so he was on top of her, pressing his groin to hers while he tried opening her jeans at the same time- not really working. She was more successful in slipping her hands underneath the waistband of his jogging pants and boxers to find his butt cheeks.

"Please tell me this is real," he whispered when he looked down at her exposed chest for the first time. He had felt her breasts in his hands before but he hadn't looked at her yet. Now that he saw the soft and smooth white skin with the dark nipples he couldn't help but stare.

"This is real," she replied breathlessly when he placed a kiss on her left breast before sucking lightly at her nipple. "As is this ringing phone," she groaned when she realized that there was a phone ringing. Booth stopped and leaned his forehead against her chest before he slowly got off the couch.

"I have to answer that, that's Parker. His daily goodnight call," he said apologetically and went into the kitchen where the phone was lying on the counter. Brennan slowly sat up as well and looked down at her exposed breasts with the erected nipples that were glistening with wetness from Booth's ministrations. She didn't know when she had been that turned on the last time and they still had their pants on. Tonight would be the night- there was no way in hell they could wait any longer.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Booth returned to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He had expected her to be dressed when he came back because he had changed into jeans and a shirt, but she was still on the couch, as bare-breasted as he'd left her, nipples erect from the cold now instead of from his touch. He stared at her for a moment and when he realized what he was doing, he blushed and looked down at his feet. Brennan smiled at his display of embarrassment, wondering if he understood that he was allowed to look at her any way he wanted now, to ogle her, even. It pleased her when he had stared at her, now more than ever before. Her heart fluttered as she felt his eyes on her once again and if her scientific brain hadn't dismissed it, she would have sworn that her skin tingled where his eyes went. "You've seen me like this before. There's no need to blush," she told him, completely lacking the self-consciousness that other women would have displayed.

"I know," Booth replied, crossing the room and sitting down beside her on the couch. "But would it have killed you to slip on a shirt," he asked as his hands found her hips and pulled her closer.

"Killed me? Certainly not. Why would it have killed – "

Booth sealed her lips with his own for a moment, then pulled back. "You're cold," he murmured, letting his right hand glide gently down between her breasts to her stomach. He drew soft circles against her silky skin, letting his fingers dip into her navel occasionally. "I don't want you to get sick," he said as she moaned softly.

He observed her as he teased her, felt her breath quicken against his cheek, heard her soft moans as if they'd been amplified a thousand times before finding their way to his ear. Her eyes fluttered shut and Booth, unable to wait any longer, passionately pressed his lips to hers once again. Her tongue grazed his as he pressed her against him and she rocked her body from side to side so that his hand would stroke faster. Her hardened buds grazed the fabric of his shirt as he lay her down on the old blue couch. He sat up and used both hands to explore her chest and her stomach, listening carefully to each and every moan that escaped her lips. The loudest ones came as his hands brushed just above her left hip bone before dipping into her navel and then grazing the undersides of her breasts as he sucked on her throat and caressed her nipples. Her hands flew to the back of his head as he sucked on her breast and her hips bucked frantically as his tongue dipped into her navel.

"I'm quite warm now," she assured him breathlessly. For the second time that day, he had her in a state of arousal unlike anything she'd ever experienced and they still had their clothes on! It was simply unbelievable. Every time he touched her, she thought she couldn't possibly get more excited and that she would finally burst, but then he would seek out another spot and her excitement continued to grow. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to touch him, to glide her hands all over his body, and finally to have him inside her. It didn't matter if she orgasmed or not; just the thought of bringing him to climax was enough gratification. They could take their time another day. They could experiment and try everything they needed to try then if only he would hurry this along and come inside her right now.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Booth kissed his way up her stomach and over her chest until he was face to face with her. "Why don't we go in the bedroom?" he suggested with a sheepish smile. "There's more room." She found herself unable to say anything as she stared into his big brown eyes, so she kissed him in response. She didn't protest when he rolled off of her and scooped her up in his arms. Every word of protest she would normally have uttered flew from her head as he kissed her again, carrying her through the apartment to his bedroom. He lowered her gently to the bed, then stood back, enjoying the sight of her there. "Ready, Bones?" he grinned.

She shook her head, looking dazed. "No," she replied, raising her eyes to meet his. Her voice sounded much less confident than she would have liked it to be.

"No?" Booth repeated, amused.

"First, you have to lose the shirt. It's unfair and I am no longer willing to accept it," she explained, grinning, as she propped herself up on her arms as she nodded in the direction of his shirt-covered chest. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt, cocky smile still firmly in place. Seeing him like this made her happy in a way she couldn't comprehend because there was nothing special to be happy about. She had seen many men unbutton a shirt, but never before had it made her this giddy. "Strip for me, stud," she giggled, blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Stud? You spend _way_ too much time with Angela," he laughed, shaking his head as he slipped off his shirt and gave it a twirl before throwing it on the floor. His undershirt went next and he even undid the first button on his jeans before he winked at he rand settled won next to her on the bed. "Hey, fair is fair," he grinned when her forehead wrinkled in disappointment.

"But…" She started to protest but closed her eyes and kissed him back when he pressed his lips to hers. Now that his shirt was off, she could finally let her hands wander over his upper body. Her fingers slid easily over his chest, his back, his stomach. She smiled as his muscles clenched beneath her fingertips when she stumbled upon a ticklish spot. Her hands wandered over to his pants and he stopped her by placing his hand over hers. He said nothing, so she let her hand rest against his lower abdomen, even when he gently pushed her back and hovered over her, picking up where he'd left off when the phone had rung. Placing his lips against the soft skin of her belly, he let his tongue slide into her navel and she gasped in surprise at the arousal she suddenly felt. His lips didn't wander up this time but down, taking her pants and panties along with them. He let them fall to the floor and took her right foot in hand, biting softly into her big toe, a move that made her gasp in surprise again. His lips barely touching her skin, he kissed up her leg and as he neared the apex, her hands flew to his hair as she tried to place him where she wanted him.

He shook his head, his light stubble grazing her inner thighs before he moved back down to the end of the bed. He repeated the moves on her left leg and as he sucked a bit on her left hipbone, she writhed on the bed, eyes closed tightly and legs spread, her hands massaging her own breasts in a desperate attempt to finally reach completion. Booth rested his cheek against her thigh, watching her hands for a moment before replacing them with his own. "Like this?" he asked huskily as he gently tweaked her nipples with his fingers, his breath hot on her stomach.

"Yeah," she whispered, eyes still closed, as she covered his hands with hers.

"Show me," he requested, lacing his fingers through hers before sliding their joined hands down to her stomach. "Show me how to touch you; show me how you touch yourself," he whispered, blowing gently on her heated skin. Without hesitating, Brennan moved their joined hands directly to where she was aching to be touched. Booth scooted further down, resting his cheek against her thigh to watch. "You're wet," he murmured, nibbling on her thigh as their joined fingers stroked her heated core. She established a slow rhythm, stroking her enlarged bud before dipping their fingers into her wet opening. "We're partners, Bones, we're working together. We're sharing work," he said, dipping two of their fingers into her, making her groan. "You're working here for now," he said, sliding their fingers almost all the way out before pushing them slowly back in, "and I'm doing this," he continued, licking her once before sucking on her clit without warning. Her hips rose, she nearly bucked off the bed, and a loud moan filled the room. He didn't stop but sucked her harder, and she moaned with every suck, every synchronized movement of their fingers.

Brennan recognized the tightening in her belly despite her limited experience with it. She knew it would happen. _I'll make it_, she thought, and it was at that very moment she felt the arousal diminish. _No!_ she screamed in her head. Her body tensed as panic swept over her and her eyes flew open.

"Close your eyes, Bones," Booth instructed without looking up, and she wondered how he knew. She obliged and tried to relax, waiting for further guidance. "Concentrate on our fingers. Can you feel them?" he asked. She nodded, concentrating on the feelings their fingers evoked. "Can you feel how wet you are? You're so beautiful, Bones," he went on. "And you taste so good," he told her, teasing her love bud with the tip of his tongue. "Do you want my tongue on you?" he asked as she raised her hips against his mouth.

"Please," she whimpered as the teasing continued.

"Shhh…It's all right, I'm right here," he replied, moving their fingers away from her opening and placing her hand on her stomach. "I want more of you," he said. "I want to taste you." And then he entered her with his tongue and began stroking her clit with his thumb. But she couldn't keep her hand on her stomach; it was simply too much. She grasped his hair with her left hand and clutched the blanket with her right, spreading her knees as wide as she could and planting her feet on the comforter. Guttural moans and nonsensical words exploded from her mouth, her volume increasing. This time she didn't think, couldn't think about what he was doing to her. She wanted more, faster, deeper. She wanted him inside of her, yet didn't want him to stop even for a second. She tried to tell him but words failed her. He had set her on fire down there and the fire was traveling higher, up to her stomach. Her toes tingled and bursts of light flashed like fireworks behind closed eyelids. She groaned loudly when he removed his fingers and moaned even louder when his fingers suddenly reentered her as he covered her clit with his mouth again. Her hips bucked to the same rhythm he was using but she neither noticed nor cared.

And then she climaxed. She screamed when he bit gently down on her clit and couldn't stop. She heard her moans and groans echoing through the room as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers, his tongue still stimulating her. "Booth," she groaned huskily once she found her voice. "Booth…Oh, God, please," she said, not really knowing what she was asking for. She was still writhing, waves of pleasure crashing over her, yet she wanted something else, something more. She wanted him, needed him inside of her. Now. He seemed to know and stopped. Her eyes were still closed and her breath still labored as he came back to her and covered her body with his own, softly kissing her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally, as he slid inside of her, her lips. He could feel her contracting around him, her orgasm not yet fully over, and he waited, not moving, teasing her tongue with his, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Her hands on his buttocks, pulling him deeper into her, were his sign to move. He went slowly, sliding all the way out before moving back in deep. She opened her eyes as she moved with him, their eyes locked on each other as he made love to her. He knew this orgasm had been everything he could have hoped for, yet he wanted more. He wanted them to reach that pinnacle together but he knew he was too far gone to wait much longer. Tasting her, seeing her climax had aroused him so much that the hour-long lovemaking he'd longed for would have to happen another time. "Oh, Temperance," he groaned as her inner muscles squeezed and massaged him. He had to pick up the pace before he lost what little of his self-control remained.

"Oh, yeah, like that," she moaned, digging her fingernails into his butt as he went deeper, faster. She wrapped her legs around his, changing the angle, and suddenly he was hitting all the right places inside her. Once again, she was beyond all reason, all logic, all thought. If this was what it was like not to think, then she never wanted to think again. She trusted Booth and that trust allowed her to shut off her brain at long last and enjoy every second, safe in the knowledge that Booth would neither hurt her nor allow anything bad to happen.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could has the tingling began again. She couldn't believe it. Booth felt the first waves of her orgasm hit her as her muscles grabbed his shaft and he couldn't stop himself from coming. He thrust himself into her as deep as he could get, spilling inside of her as loud moans drowned out hoarse groans.

Their frantic movements slowed as they came down from their high. The sounds of labored breathing filled the now silent room as they clung to each other, neither of them wanting to move. Finally able to think again, Booth, afraid of crushing her, rolled them over so that Brennan was on top. "That…We…I…" she started, trailing off as her pleasure-addled brain impaired her ability to form a proper sentence.

"I think we solved your problem," Booth smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I knew you would," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"We, Bones, we did," he pointed out, kissing her back. "You're gonna stay tonight, right?" he asked, planting a kiss on her nose as he drew lazy circles on her back.

"Of course. We need to prove that we really solved the problem and the only way to find out is through further research," she replied before they both erupted in laughter, not really knowing why.

**The End**


End file.
